


【毒埃】Sweet Life

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※是小甜饼夫夫日常※肥宅快乐车





	【毒埃】Sweet Life

Eddie发现自己长胖了，原本还算有着腹肌形状的肚子现在只剩下了 一堆软肉，轻轻一捏便能鼓起软绵绵的一团来。

他哀嚎。

回想过去两月，从火海中死里逃生，经历了失去和再次拥有Venom的大起大落，疲惫的Eddie拒绝了之前所在公司抛出的立马恢复就职的橄榄枝，他对他的老板发起了诉求。

“你知道，这件事令我身心俱疲，如果你愿意让我休息三个月，我想我会很乐意再继续为你工作。”

依仗着手上掌握着大量的猛料，Eddie十分坦然，毕竟现在他是一块行走的肥肉，当然要借此行使一把作为肥肉可以肆无忌惮的权利。

所以他成功获得了为期三月的带薪休假，然后在同Venom制定了规章制度之后，他们‘洗劫’了陈女士的小商店。巧克力，炸薯球，啤酒，牛肉，鸡胸脯，花椰菜，薯片，饼干，他们屯了近两月的存粮。

“ok，我想这些应该足够了，接下来只需要尽情享受。”

「我太喜欢你了，Eddie。」

Venom的声音听上去异常的兴奋，不仅是为了之后的肥宅生活，更是除了他和Eddie之外无人打扰的快乐，虽然在这期间他不能吃掉任何人的脑袋，但是在他的强烈要求下，Eddie为他购买了他最爱的巧克力和炸薯球。

人头？who care？

所以在这两个月中，他们的生活范围只存在于床，沙发，厨房；日常只剩吃，电脑，电视和无聊的肥皂剧。

「这人太蠢了，如果是我们的话，我会咬掉那个杀人犯的头。」

“同意。”

Eddie抬起手与Venom心领神会分离出的手击了个掌。

他嘴里嚼着薯片，合着电视剧里主人公的爱恨情仇发出‘咔嚓’‘咔嚓’的清脆声响，在这两个月里，他和Venom一共看了不下十部电视剧和约莫四十部电影，虽然大部分都是他曾看过的，但再次观看时却和之前有着不一样的感触，因为有 Venom一直在同他絮叨吐槽，他也乐意附和，这种日子让他十分舒心。

然而舒心过头的代价就是他身上的这一圈软肉，他向Venom抱怨，他自认为不算是型男，但也不至于落到变成肥宅loser的地步，Venom纠正他。

「Eddie，你之前就是个loser。」

“…….”

好吧，就算他是个loser，那也是精瘦干练的loser！

Eddie显然对他多出来的肉感到十分不满，这两个月他摄入了太多高热量的东西，而且 他隐隐察觉到Venom摄入的巧克力也会转化成 糖分最后落进他的身体里，遭罪的全是他！他开始考虑让Venom戒断巧克力的可能性……

好吧，是0。

Venom当然能读取到Eddie的心声，他反驳着。

「Eddie，不管你发生什么我都能治好你，你不需要担心，因为你是我的。」

Eddie承认，他被感动了。

「所以 巧克力绝对不能断。」

“……NOHJPOY）（）T&FDR&IE*^ED”

Eddie的话语被Venom自动屏蔽，然后他那机灵的外星小脑袋灵光一闪，他从Eddie的记忆里读取过一句话。

少吃多运动。

以及不少关于运动瘦身，肥肉飞走的标语，他想他知道该怎么帮助Eddie减肥了。

“Venom！”

Eddie在惊叫声中被Venom带到了床上。

床上运动，也是动。

所幸Eddie并不知道Venom愚蠢的想法，他只当是饱暖思淫欲，而他只能无奈的配合，然后婉拒摄入任何肉食和含糖分食物三天，以此互相折磨。

Venom对之后的事情一无所知，所以他快速的将Eddie剥了个干净，他的Eddie确实胖了，但这种感觉并不赖，Eddie身上的软肉十分好揉捏，胸部也因为脂肪而微微鼓起，有种女性涨奶的错觉，Venom此刻只想好好地将那对奶子舔舐一番，使上面布满自己的口水。

他挤进Eddie的双腿间，然后显现出他高大的体型，使Eddie的双腿只能呈M字踩在床上。Venom对Eddie肚子上的软肉情有独钟，上手之后便舍不得离开，稍稍用一点力也能在那白皙的肌肤上留下青紫的印子，他的舌头在Eddie的肚脐和奶子之间流连忘返，划出一道道透亮的水渍痕迹，配合着Eddie因喘息而撑起又快速落下的胸膛，淫靡感使他掐紧了Eddie的腰身。

情潮涌动，Eddie的阴茎海绵体充血勃起，无需任何的抚慰便开始愉悦起来。他努力挺起胸膛，迫切的想将奶子送入Venom的嘴中，好让他再给自己吸奶止痒，Venom也不负他的期望，将他那鼓鼓的奶子含入嘴中，吮吸的力度让他的乳晕和奶头都比之前大了一倍。

Venom的手指钻进了Eddie动情的肉穴，湿热的暖意令他心满意足，长期被操干的肉穴早已习惯了他的到来，肠液也因为他的进入而泄出，但Venom此时又有了个新想法，平日里都是他在主动出力，他想让Eddie主动一次 。

于是他抽出了手指。

「Eddie，你得自己来要一次。」

「这是合理的运动。」

Venom害怕Eddie的拒绝，便又添加了一句，但被情欲支配的Eddie可是听不进去的，毕竟男人都是下半身动物，但他能直接的知道他的共生体想让他干什么。

于是他艰难的翻了个身，跪趴在了Venom的面前，他的屁股高高翘起，腰身却塌的很低，整个上半身都陷在了被子里，然后他掰开了肥厚圆润的臀瓣，渴望被进入的肉穴一张一合的吐着水。

“Venom，进来。”

美色当前，哪有不吃的道理，但Venom难得的控制了欲望，他坐在床上，粗长的阴茎在他胯间挺的笔直。

「Eddie，你得自己坐上来。」

欲望得不到纾解的Eddie急得不停扭动腰身，但Venom不为所动，他只好缓慢的撑起身子爬到Venom面前，然后撑着Venom强壮的双臂背对着坐在他的腿上，Eddie的肉穴太湿滑了，好几次都没能准确的将Venom的阴茎对准肉穴插入，他染着哭腔的呻吟难耐的喊着。

“Venom..Venom…帮帮我….”

Venom脑子里的那根崩的紧致的弦，‘啪’的一声断了。

他掐着Eddie的腰往下坐，他的阴茎像是有了知觉自发往Eddie的肉穴撞去，身体相交的契合让他们同时得到快感，Venom抽插的速度变得极为快，到最后甚至变成了一滩黏液将Eddie整个裹住，除了他那根被Eddie紧致肉穴包裹的阴茎。

在魂肉相交极致时，Venom的阴茎突然的暴涨，不停的撞击穴肉里的敏感点，Eddie觉得自己快被插烂了。

“哈啊....Venom.....”

「Eddie。」

「Eddie。」

在呼唤彼此的名字中，他们达到了共同的高潮。

腰酸背痛的Eddie在事后断绝了Venom的零食，任Venom如何发火都不肯退让一步，Venom只能可怜兮兮的从Eddie后颈分离出颇为丧气的脑袋，叭着嘴搭在Eddie的头顶。

Eddie叹气。

“好吧，好吧，但是不许你再自作主张了！”


End file.
